The Newest Member of the A-Team 1: The Beginning
by Angelique Burgit
Summary: Hannibal finds out he's a father when the child's mother comes looking for him to help her but he's to late to help her. Can he help his daughter?
1. Default Chapter

The Newest Member of The A-Team 1: The Begining

The Newest Member of the A-Team 1: The Beginning Parts 1-11

By: Lani 

Part 1 - The Meeting

One cool day in Las Angeles in 1984, Hannibal Smith was waiting for B.A. to pick him up from the shop he ran as Mr. Lee and he looked across the street from the shop and saw a brown haired woman walking across the street.She was coming to his shop and when she entered the shop Hannibal thought he recognized her as a woman he knew 5 years before.He went over to her and asked, "May I help you, Miss?" 

She looked up at him and answered, "Yes, I was told to come here to contact the A-Team.I don't want to cause them any trouble.I just need to get help because my life is in danger.I personally knew Hannibal Smith about 5 years ago.My name is Leslie Roman.I will pay whatever I have to for their help."

When she had told him her name he knew she was the woman he had known.She hadn't met the rest of the team because he had been running from the MP's again and had been split up from the team.She had hid him in her house for a week and they hadfallen in love.They had spent a lot of time together while he was with her in her home and she had taken him to her bed.He had planned to marry her when he was finished running from the law and his team was cleared of their crime because he loved her and he tried to be a gentleman.They never got the chance because he had to go on the run again but he promised to find her again to marry her when he was free of the government chasing after him.He told her where to meet her next contact and went to find Face and B.A. to tell them to spring Murdock.

About 4 hours later Hannibal met her at the location as a taxi driver and took her the warehouse without saying a word.When he got to the warehouse the team was waiting for them and after Hannibal got out of the cab he took off his disguise.

Leslie had seen him leave the cab but didn't know where he was or what he was doing.She got out of the cab and saw the cab driver over by one of the crates and she watched him take off the black hair he was had on and realized he was wearing a wig.She was watching him from behind so when he took the wig off she saw that he had gray hair that was almost all snow white.When he turned around all the disguise was gone and a very good looking middle aged man stood in front of her.She soon connected the situation and the face.She slowly walked over to him and asked, "Hannibal?" When he nodded she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.She told him, "I was starting to think I would never find you again." He nodded at her and back away slightly.

After Leslie had recognized him he accepted her hug and then he decided it was time for him to introduce his friends.He called, "Face, B.A., Murdock." They each came out from hiding behind a crate except Murdock so he called him again.He then saw Murdock come out from behind a crate with his imaginary dog Billy.All he could do was roll his eyes because he knew all to well the way B.A. felt about Murdock imaginary pets. He introduced them all to Leslie and Murdock 

looked like he was being pulled all over the warehouse by Billy while B.A was calling him a crazy fool.

Hannibal lit a cigar and had Leslie sit in a chair and then got one for himself.He listened to her explain what was happening to her while he smoked his cigar.Somebody was trying to kill her because she found out something she shouldn't have.He didn't even know when the rest of the gang had circled around them.After she finished telling them her story Hannibal told B.A to load their things in the van. She told them before they go to find the people who were doing this to her she needed them to stop by her home. 

They stopped at her home and she ran in the house and came back out with a 4 year old brown/blonde haired little girl and 2 small suitcases.Hannibal didn't understand any of it but he figured she would explain if she wanted to.Hannibal had taken the passenger front seat of the van, Face the right back seat, Murdock and Billy took the left back seat, and Leslie and the girl took the two middle seats.Hannibal talked to B.A. as they were driving and figured out how they were going to help Leslie.They stopped to get something to eat and Hannibal went to get gas with B.A. so he could get some supplies.

They met up with the team at the diner after they got the gas. Hannibal paid for Leslie and the girl's meal, while the team paid for their own meals.When they finished eating and went out to the van, they heard sirens.Hannibal was the first to see Decker coming at them with sirens going.He yelled, "Let's get going!Here comes Decker!"He ran to the van with everyone following him. He jumped in the back and B.A. drove off as fast as he could without leaving anyone behind.They almost left the girl behind but Hannibal grabbed her under her arms before they took off down the road.He wound up falling on the floor of the van with the kid in his lap as Murdock closed the door.She clutch his shirt with her little hands and held on to him tightly.After afew minutes she let go of his shirt and he asked, "You all right?"When she nodded he told her, "That's good.I know jumping into a moving van scared you but I honestly don't think you would want to meet Decker."

She finally let go of him so he could sit in a seat while B. A. was driving like a maniac trying to get away from Decker.The girl went to her mother and Leslie told Hannibal, "You're crazy, you know that don't you?"Hannibal started to chuckle as he lit his cigar and Murdock told her, "He's not the one that's crazy.

He's on the jazz but he's not crazy.If you want to talk about crazy, I'm the crazy one."

Leslie looked at Murdock sitting beside Hannibal and said, "You got to be kidding."Hannibal still had his cigar in his mouth when he told her, "No, Murdock is certified crazy by the government.He is virtually harmless though unless some one hurts one of us or any of his other friends like Billy.He's been part of our team for over 10 years and he's a great pilot. He can fly anything.He's also a very close friend."

Part 2 - The Startling Discovery

After about an hour B.A. lost Decker and stopped at a hotel about 3 hours later because it was getting dark and they were all tired.Hannibal had fallen asleep in the van which normally never happened.Face started to talk to Hannibal and when he got no answer he looked at Hannibal and found he was asleep.When they stopped at the hotel Murdock shook Hannibal's arm slightly and called his name to wake him up.They went and gottwo bedrooms because they needed to stay with Leslie.B.A., Murdock and Face slept in one room while Hannibal slept in the other with Leslie and the little girl to keep an eye on them.There were only two beds per room so Murdock wound up sleeping on the floor in the rest of the team's room while Hannibal was going to sleep in a chair in the other room.Leslie insisted he take one of the beds and her and her daughter would take the other.After the girl fell asleep Leslie took Hannibal over into one of the farther corners by the wall and told him, "I know you are probably wondering why I have a little girl." Before he could say anything she told him, "NO, I didn't marry, Hannibal.When we were a couple I promised I would wait for you and I have.That little girl is my 4 year old daughter Joanna and she is also your daughter. I found out I was pregnant about a month after you ran from the government again with your friends.I decided to have her even though I wasn't married because I love you and wanted to at least have a part of you with me in case I never saw you again.It is written in my will that if anything happens to me Joanna should go with you.I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't so worried about her.I know you would protect her as you protected me.I just her to have some one who can love her with her.You are not that emotional when it come to love but I'm sure B.A. will get along with her because he seems like he's very good with children."

Hannibal had sat down in one of the chairs when it registered what she had just told him.He asked, "You're telling me that Joanna is my daughter? I'm sorry, Leslie.I wish I had known so I could have at least sent you money or something to help take care of her.I also wish I wasn't on the run all the time so I could be there to help raise her and be there for her when she needed me.I am sorry I wasn't there for you and Joanna until now."He stood up and walked over to the window.He looked out the window and got lost in his thoughts.He felt Leslie put her hand on his arm and lightly squeezed. 

Leslie moved so she was standing in front of Hannibal and gave him a smile.She looked in his clear blue eyes and noticed the guilt he was hiding.When he realized she had seen the guilt in his eyes he turned away from her.She told him, "Hannibal, It's not your fault that you didn't know.I've always understood why you've been running.I'm glad I had Joanna because I knew I would at least have a part of you with me even if I never saw you again.I love you."She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back.He turned around and she moved her arms to his shoulders.

He kissed her forehead and told her, "I'll find a way to take care of her if anything happens to you.I think you should get some sleep now, Leslie."He then went into the room where the rest of the team was sleeping and told them, "I'll take the first watch while the rest of you get some sleep."He then walked over to the chair in Leslie's room and sat down.Leslie had changed into a nightgown and got into bed. Hannibal was surprised to find out he had a daughter since he was 56 years old already.He was already middle aged and he knew he would probably get himself killed someday because of the Jazz.He didn't want to get his daughter killed with him because it was bad enough he could get the team killed.He didn't even know if the girl could grow to like him or not.He turned his attention to watching what went on outside.He traded places withFace during the night and went to sleep on the bed in the same room. 

Hannibal was woken in the morning by Leslie shaking his arm lightly.They got on the road shortly after and Murdock was annoying B.A. as usual and Face was making a list of things they would need.Hannibal sat quietly in the front seat and smoked on of his cigars.A car suddenly pulled out from behind some bushes by the road and a man from the car started shooting at the van.Face handed Hannibal a gun and Hannibal started firing back at them. Face had Leslie and the girl get in the 

farthest back that they could and then opened the door.He started shooting at their tires while Hannibal had their attention.He shut the side door after he had blown the car's tires.

Joanna was terrified and clenching her little fists on her mother's sweater.Hannibal had this big wide grin on his face and when Murdock, Face and B.A. saw it they groaned.Leslie asked what they were groaning about and Murdock answered, "Hannibal's on the Jazz again!"B.A. replied, "What ya talkin 'bout, sucka!He's always on the Jazz, you crazy foo'!"

Part 3- A New Chance

They ran into the men in the car again and this time they were cornered because they were cut off from the van.The men started to shoot at them so they headed for cover but not before Leslie got shot.She died in Hannibal's arms and he was determined to get Joanna to safety no matter what the cost was.He took the chance and ran to the van and got in it on the opposite side from the shooting.He got the rifles and started shooting back while he drove the van.B.A. and face jumped in the van with Leslie's body so the could get her buried properly and Murdock grabbed Joanna and jumped in the van while Face shut the door.

After Hannibal had hid the van Murdock, who had moved up into the front seat, looked at Hannibal.He noticed Hannibal was bleeding and said, "Hey, Face.Hannibal's bleeding!"He got Hannibal to sit in the back while B.A. took over the drivers seat.He then got Hannibal's jacket off with Face's help and helped Hannibal unbutton his shirt.Murdock took a good look at the wound and said, "Uh, Hannibal. I think we'd better find a doctor to remove that bullet because you're the only one with experience at removing them.B.A., we need to find Hannibal a doctor."Murdock noticed 4 year old Joanna moving up to the seat from the back.She was looking at Hannibal and the blood coming from the wound in his shoulder.He noticed tears were starting to gather in her blue eyes and said, "Uh, Hannibal?" and made a movement with his head to tell Hannibal what he was trying to show him.

Hannibal looked in the direction Murdock was telling him to and saw Joanna standing there with her hands clasped together and tears forming in her eyes.

Hannibal motioned for her to come over to him and held out his hand to her.He told her, "I know you miss your mother but we'll make sure she gets a proper burial somehow.You'll understand this someday.You're going to be with us now.You'll understand us better as the years progress."He was getting lightheaded and then everything went black.The next thing he knew he was being helped out of the van and when he looked up he saw Maggie Sullivan.He faintly smiled at her and when she came over to him he faintly said, "Hi, Maggie. Miss me?"He then almost fell out of Face and Murdock's support because of how weak he was.

Maggie just looked at Hannibal being supported by Face and Murdock and said, "Oh, Hannibal.Last time I saw you one of your men was hurt and now you are.You have to learn you're not as indestructible as you think.Come on we'll get that bullet out of you."An hour later Hannibal was sleeping in Maggie's bed so he could rest and get his strength back

Hannibal woke up with Joanna beside him on the bed. They were facing each other and Joanna was curled up close to him but not quite touching him.He smiled weakly and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.When she woke up she looked at him and shyly blushed from being caught by him.She went to get off the bed and Hannibal lightly grabbed her arm to stop her.She had a look on her face like she had been scolded and Hannibal quietly told her, "It's all right, Joanna. You don't have to get off the bed because I really don't mind you being there.You were tiredweren't you?"She shook her head and he asked, "Just out of curiosity, why were here then?"She pointed at him and he asked, "You were here for me?" a nod, "You hardly even know me and you were worried about me?"She nodded and lightly touched his temple with her little hand.

Maggie came in the room and asked, "How's the patient?"Hannibal looked up at Maggie and smiled at her.When Joanna left the room Maggie sat on the bed in her spot and had Hannibal roll over onto his back so she could check his dressings on his wound.She told him, "She's been with you since we brought you up here about 3 hours ago.She hasn't left your side all the time you were sleeping."She caressed his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips.The light kiss turned into a passionate kiss because Hannibal put his uninjured arm behind Maggie's back and deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to him.Maggie reluctantly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.She could see the desire and love he had for her, but she knew he wasn't in any shape to love her like he wanted to because of his 

wound and the fact that he was to weak from pain and blood loss.She sadly told him, "We can't, Hannibal.You're not strong enough and I don't want to hurt your shoulder.You need to rest so be good and go to sleep.Oh andHannibal, I'll arrange the woman's burial here in Bad Rock if that's all right with you.What was her name?"Hannibal answered with a nod and replied, "Leslie Roman.We were in love once and I had to move on to get away from Lynch.I figured after 5 years she had probably found someone else to love and I fell in love with you.She found me looking for help and protection." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Downstairs Murdock was trying to get Joanna to come to him and little by little she was coming around.After an hour Murdock had her playing horse with him and he was the horse.She never spoke or laughed but they could tell she was having fun because she was smiling.It was kind of obvious she was beginning to like Murdock and he did like her.

When it came time for bed the gang all found places to sleep while Maggie went up to her room and found she had to share the bed with the girl and Hannibal.He had fell asleep on his back in the same spot she had made him move to so she could look at his bandages.He was in the middle of the bed and the girl was on the side of him that hadn't been hurt.Maggie just took the other side and avoided his wounded shoulder.She woke up the next morning with her arm over his side and their hands clasped together.Maggie wished they weren't on the run because she hardly ever knew where they were.It's gotten to the point where she is protective of Hannibal and she wants to be there to take care of him when he got old but she knew it was impossible until they either got pardoned or unless she went on the run with them.She was glad he had the team with him because they are the only family he has now.He spent over 10 years with themAny of his men would sacrifice their life to protect or help him.He had formed a family with them and they were going to stick together no matter what.She was happy he had a group of people that care about him the way they did.As she was thinking she had moved her hand up to his temple and had been lightly caressing the side of his head with her fingers.After awhile he rolled onto his back and looked at her.She just smiled at him and told him, "Good morning, Hannibal.How'd you sleep?"

Hannibal just grinned and answered, "I slept fine, Maggie.Where's Joanna?I vaguely remember her being here earlier this morning."He tried to sit up but it a little hard because he was still weak.

Maggie put her hand lightly on his chest and gently pushed back down again.She told him, "You're still weak and will be for a few days.You lost quite an amount of blood but not enough to need to have to do a blood transfusion.I'll call the guys to help you get downstairs." 

Hannibal gently grabbed her arms and whispered, "Not yet, Maggie.I just want to hold you for awhile.I've missed you.I've missed holding you and being with you.I'm sorry.I know you have other things to do.I sometimes forget you're a busy woman."He let go of her and waited for her to leave.

Maggie got up and got on the opposite side of the bed than she hadbeen on.She got on the bed next to Hannibal and put her head on his uninjured shoulder.She told him, "John, I don't mind staying a little while longer.I'm not to busy to spend time with the man I love.I just thought you might want to see your men.We can stay here a little while."She felt him put his arm around her and she took his other hand with her free one.They stayed like for about a half hour.

After a while she notice the hand that had been holding hers had loosened slightly and she went into a panic for a minute until she realized his breathing had deepened and he had fallen asleep again.She remembered that Hannibal didn't make hardly any noise when he slept.He didn't even snore so the only thing that ever told her he was asleep was the fact that when she listened to his breathing it deepened with sleep or unless he started to purr quietly.That's how she could tell if he was sleeping or unconscious because his breathing either stays the same as when he's awake or gets shallower if he's unconscious.She let go of his hand and covered him with the covers again.She kissed his forehead and went to get dressed.

Part 4 - The Attachment Begins

When she got downstairs everyone was up except Murdock although he was awake.He had been the unlucky one to wind up sleeping on the floor.She went over to him to ask him why he hadn't gotten up yet and saw under the covers with Murdock was a small form.When he pulled back the covers slightly she saw the form was Joanna curled up next to Murdock and clutching his plaid shirt with her little hands.She smiled at him and went to make breakfast.

After breakfast was ready Murdock came in the kitchen carrying Joanna on his hip and her arms were around his neck.He was smiling and so was Joanna.B.A. laughed and told Murdock, "You finally got a friend other than your invisible ones, crazy fool."Joanna hugged Murdock tighter and he sat in a chair at the table with Joanna in his lap.He asked, "Where's, Hannibal?Is he feelin' any better?"

Maggie replied, "Yes, He's feeling better, Murdock.He was awake earlier but fell asleep again.I think someone should go wake him up for breakfast and help him down here."Murdock was going to get out of his chair and go help Hannibal but B.A and Face were ahead of him.

Upstairs Hannibal was still asleep when Face and B.A. got up there.Face walked over to the bed and gently shook his arm calling, "Hannibal, time to wake up.Breakfast is ready."Hannibal answered, "All right, Face."Hannibal tried to sit up and when Face noticed he was having a little trouble he helped Hannibal get up and let him get dressed and stayed around just in case he needed help.

When they got downstairs Hannibal saw Joanna on Murdock's lap and smiling.He was glad she had found someone to be happy around.He wished he was the one, but if it was going to happen it would happen over time.Face helped Hannibal over to a chair at the table.They ate breakfast together and then Face helped Hannibal into the living room and had sit in one of the chairs.

Hannibal sat there and read a newspaper Murdock had gotten him.He was smoking a cigar and reading when he felt a pull on his pant leg.He moved the paper to the side and saw Joanna's wide, bright blue eyes looking up at him.He asked, "Well, Joanna.What can I do for you?"He watched her look down and when she looked up again she pointed at him.He guessed, "You want to sit on my lap?"She nodded and Hannibal set aside the newspaper.He helped her crawl up onto his lap and she put her head on his unhurt shoulder.Hannibal put his arm around her back and held her.She didn't seem to mind the cigar smoke at all.She just clutched his shirt and started to quietly sob.

Hannibal didn't know that Joanna knew he was her father.He thought she didn't know yet and that he would have to tell her when the time came.He was older than most fathers and many men his age are grandfathers by now.In a way he was a father because he considered his men sons because they had been together so 

long and spent somuch time together.They were his family and always would be.He had spent about 10-15 years of his life with them and watched each one of them change as they got older.

As Hannibal held her he tried to comfort her by gently rubbing his hand up and down on her back and murmuring to her.He had very little experience in comforting children although he had comforted Murdock and Face once or twice.She fell asleep in his arms and after he finished his cigar he fell asleep himself.

Murdock had gone out for some things and when he came back he saw Joanna in Hannibal's lap andboth of them were asleep.He had talked to her earlier telling her what he knew about Hannibal and explaining why Hannibal was the way he was even though Murdock didn't really understand it himself.

Hannibal was a mystery to every member of the team because he kept to himself although he liked to spend time with all of them. Hannibal had told them very little about himself and the team had only figured a few things out about him themselves.The team knew he loved "the Jazz," cigars, acting and each one of them like a son whether he would admit it or not.They also knew he was in love with Maggie and he liked having some time to himself.They also know whenever one of them gets hurt Hannibal will feel guilty or if they got hurt trying to keep him from getting hurt or killed he will blame himself for it.They also know Hannibal is the most brilliant of the team although each of them can come up with plans when they need to.

Murdock thought Hannibal and Joanna were cute so he got Face's camera and took a picture of them.He went over to Hannibal and gently shook his arm to wake him up.He didn't wake up as fast as he normally did but he knew Joanna was still in his lap.Murdock smiled his typical lopsided grin at Hannibal and asked, "How ya feelin, Muchacho?"Hannibal just smiled back at him and replied, "I'm feeling better, Murdock.What time is it?"Murdock looked at his watch and said, "It's 16:00, Colonel."As they talked Joanna started to wake up and Hannibal just let her readjust.Murdock gently put his hand on Joanna's head and got her attention.When she looked at him he asked her, "You behave while I was out, Muchacha?"She nodded and looked up at Hannibal and he asked, "How'd you sleep?"She just smiled at him and after an hour of Hannibal and Murdock talking they had dinner.

A few days later Hannibal was well enough to travel again and they decided to hit the road the next morning.Hannibal had been sleeping in Maggie's bed with her while he got better but their last night together for a while was going to be memorable for them.Hannibal loved her until he was to tired to do it anymore.They fell asleep happily ineach others arms and Hannibal kissed her before he left with the team.

They left Bad Rock at 6:00 in the morning and Hannibal carried Joanna out to the van and put her in the back in-between Murdock and Face.He got in the front seat by B.A. and they took off in the direction of Las Angeles.Joanna had only woken up slightly when Hannibal had picked her up.She had gently grabbed his shirtfront and put her head on his shoulder.After Hannibal had set her beside Face and Murdock she curled up beside Murdock with her head on his chest. 

Part 5 - The Poisoning and Understanding

It took another year before Joanna would talk to anyone of the team members.One day Hannibal got poisoned again and he had the sharp knife-like pain in his stomach like before.He also was sweating terribly and in horrible pain.He came in the door of the place where they were staying and doubled over in pain.Murdock caught him and held him up before Hannibal could fall to the floor.Face helped Murdock get Hannibal into bed before he passed out on the floor.As soon as Hannibal was lying on the bed Joanna hopped up next to him and grabbed onto his shirt.Joanna stayed by him while he was going in and out of unconsciousness.One time while he was conscious and in pain Joanna told him, "Please don't leave me, Hannibal!You're the only parent I have left to love!Please try and get better so we can be together.I love you so much and don't want to loose you, daddy!"She then started to cry on his chest and felt his hand gently rubbing up and down her head.He replied in a pained whisper of a voice, "I love you to, Joanna."

After Maggie gave Hannibal the anotidote he started to get better and stared to stay concious more often.After a couple of days he was almost back to normal and Joanna hopped on the bed next to him.She pulled on his pajama top sleeve and when he looked at her, she kissed his cheek and wrappedher arms around his neck.He hugged her back and asked, "How long have you known I'm your father, Joanna?"

Joanna pulled back from him and looked at his eyes and replied, "I knew since before mom died.She told me when I was 3 and showed me a picture of you."He pulled her close to him again and kissed her forehead.

As he held her he asked, "Why didn't you ever talk to us or let me know you knew I was your father, hmm?"

She replied, "I didn't speak because I didn't want to until I got to know all of you better.I wanted to know what you were all like on the inside instead of what I have heard from others. I found out quite a lot from just watching you.I learned that any of you would give your life for each other.

I learned that Face is kind hearted, loving and caring when he wants to be, but he likes to stay as distant as possible from others because he's affraid of being hurt by them. He is also a conman who is very good at picking locks and getting himself in trouble.He is also the one in charge whenever something happens to you.He is also the youngest member of the team and H.M. conciders him a little brother.

B.A. is grouchy most of the time but loves children and cares for each one of you very deeply eventhough he doesn't admit it.He is also an expert mechanic and can make just about anything out of anything.He is also very fond of H.M. and loves fighting with him.He likes to H.M. a "crazy fool" all the time and pick on him.He is also fond of the word sucka and flipping people over his head.He also loves gold and from what I can tell he is the second youngest of the team.He is terrified of flying in anything and prefers to drive everywhere.Because of being affraid of flying you have to drug him to get him in a chopper or plane.If You can't drug him you have to find another means of knocking him out like a 2x4 or hypnosis. 

H.M. is very unusaul and I haven't figured him out all the way yet.He can be very quiet or he can be very loud.I found out from listening to conversations that you and the team had with each other or other people that H.M. is a certified nutcase.It also helped that you kept taking him back to his "home" at the VA.He loves to howl and act like an animal of any kind once in a while.He loves to drive B.A. crazy and call him a mudsucka whenever B.A. tries to "hurt" him.He has delutions and hallucinations, he believes he has a dog named Billy and he talks to bugs and other types of animals.But on the inside he is a very loving and kind soul.He also loves to have fun and is harmless.I also know he can fly anything from a helicopter to a 747.He is the second oldest member of the team and calls all of you 

Muchachos once in a while and calls me Muchacha.He can speak many different languages and reads those languages.He also spends most of his time at the VA alone and in his room playing video games or reading books.

You on the other hand are kind of a mystery and no one on this team seems to know much about you.I know you love cigars and are very quick and cunning for your age.I don't mean that as an insult because I know your the oldest member of the team and the leader.Your favorite phrase is "I love it when a plan comes together" and you say it very often. Your the one with the plans for everything you guys get into.You live life by making a plan and if that one don't work you make another one.You're almost always "on the Jazz" and when you are you are dangerous to be around.You are fearless and are not afraid of hardly anything.I know one thing you are affraid of an that's being terribly ill and/or dying without atleast one member of the team with you.You think of this team as your family and you concider yourself to be a kind of father to each of them.You may be my father by blood but you are theirs by being with them for as long as you have and knowing them almost since they were about 18.You would do anything to help any one of them even if that means getting caught by the MP's in order to save one of their lives."

Hannibal was amazed at how much she had figured out in a year.He told her, "You figured out a lot about each of us in just one year, Joanna."

Part 6 - The Same Old Routine and Face is Hurt

After a couple of days they got on the road again.They went back to LA and found out that someone was looking for them.Hannibal started the typical way they watched people by sending them to different contacts.

The last one Hannibal did was Mr. Lee and he had to bring Joanna with him.The lady who wanted their help walked into the shop and Joanna was sitting on a stool by the counter and saw the lady coming first and told Hannibal, "Here she comes, Hannibal!"After he was finished talking to the lady he had to decide if they were going to take the case.

The lady's name was Samantha Dawson and her 7 year old son had been kidnapped by a man who wanted her business.Hannibal talked to the team and they agreed to ake the case but they had no idea what to do with Joanna.She finally got 

them to take her with them because there wasn't really a place to leave her except Maggie's but she was being watched again.

They met up with the woman and arranged to meet in Louisianna.When they got there and got out of the van Samantha was there to meet them.Hannibal led the way and one by one they got out of the van. B.A. followed Hannibal, Face was next and then Murdock and Joanna brought up the rear.When they got in the house she told the all to have a seat and Hannibal sat in one of the easy chairs while B.A. sat in another, Face and Murdock sat on the couch and Joanna ran over to Hannibal who had just lit his cigar.He held onto it with his teeth as he picked Joanna up into his lap.He told her, "just sit here and be good, OK?"She nodded and put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he listened to Samantha's story.

Samantha told them the whole story and when she was finished she asked, "If I might ask, who is the little girl that you have with you?"Hannibal looked down at Joanna and held her closely to him.He replied, "Samantha Dawson meet Joanna Roman.Joanna is my daughter and I have custody of her because her mother was killed when we were trying to protect her.There was just to many of them and she got shot fatally before I could get to her."Joanna curled her fingers around a peice of Hannibal's shirt.He held her tightly to him and kissed her forehead.After they were done talking to Samantha they got going to find the boss that had her son.

Hannibal had a plan and figured it might just work.Murdock would go in there with a suit on and Joanna would go with him as his daughter.He would be a representative from another company that wants to trade with this one.He would say he couldn't find a babysitter and he was a widower.The 5 year old child would make the story more believable and once Murdock was in Face would con his way in somehow and find a way to help Hannibal and B.A. in the building.Murdock found the office and when the team was ready they all got out their hand guns from in their belts.Hannibal delivered the threat to the guy and asked him where the boy was.After they got the information they needed they left and Murdock carried Joanna while he ran to the van.As soon as they hit the bottom floor it became a shootout and the team covered Murdock as he got Joanna in the van and one by one they all hopped in the van and took off down the road.As they sped away the whole team including Joanna all said together, "He's on the Jazz!"as soon as they saw that big wide grin of his.

After about a month they found out where the guy was keeping Samantha's son.They got in there and got the boy out but Face got a stab wound in the shoulder from it when he wound up in a knife fight trying to help Joanna from being kidnapped herself.Hannibal and Murdock blamed themselves because they were the ones who were supposed to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble.Hannibal took care of Face as soon as they were out of there and safe from being found for a while.Joanna walked over to Face and queitly but firmly told him, "I'm sorry, Face.I didn't mean to get you hurt.I should of stayed closer to Hannibal and Murdock."

Face took hold of her hand and told her, "It's all right, Joanna.People learn from their mistakes all the time.You'll learn a lot of useful things from us as you get older.Now go on and play for a while."He watched her go off and try to get B.A. and Murdock to play with her.When he looked up at Hannibal he noticed Hannibal was watching her play tag with Murdock.Hannibal was smiling but it wasn't the typical "on the Jazz" smile.It was a regular smile of happiness because Hannibal was happy he had Joanna to be around and he was also glad he had actually had a daughter as pretty as her.

After Hannibal had finished taking care of Face he decided to go and stand guard where they had turned off the road.He grabbed one of the rifles and as he walked trying to decide which point would be good for a look out spot he lit one of his cigars.He was thinking about how happy he was to have a daughter.He thought that the closest he would ever come to having children were his unit and now he has a 5 year old daughter to take care of and protect.She could have stayed with Maggie but she wouldn't let him leave her behind.Over the last year she had also become very attached to him and he had become very attached to her too.She had been very upset when he had gotten poisoned again and had stayed with him until he got better.He was unconscious a lot but he somehow knew she was there beside him.

He remained on guard until nightfall when Murdock came to take his place and Hannibal went back to the van to get some rest.He checked on Face and then he looked for Joanna and found her curled up in the front seat of the van.Hannibal just smiled and put out his cigar.He hopped into one of the back seats of the van and fell asleep.Sometime in the night he was wokenup by Joanna crawling up into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder.

Her legs were dangling to the side and she was shivering.Hannibal asked, "Are you cold, Joanna?" When she nodded he got her to get off his lap and gave her his jacket and then found one of the blankets from the back.He let her hop back into his lap and then wrapped the blanket around her with his coat still around her shoulders.She settled down after she got comfortable and Hannibal wrapped his arms around her.They fell asleep soon after that and were like that all night.

The next morning Hannibal woke up with a stiff neck and numb legs.There wasn't really enough room for 2 people to sit in a seat.He waited until Joanna woke up before he started to move around a lot.Joanna woke up about 15 minutes later and Hannibal said, "Good Morning, Joanna.How did ya sleep?"She looked at him and blushed.She said, "All right.I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night.I was just so cold I thought I'd be warmer being close to you."

Hannibal just hugged her and replied, "That's all right, Joanna.I normally don't sleep much when we are in danger or doing a job anyway.I don't mind that you crawled into my lap. Actually I kinda liked it and was glad you trusted me enough to come to me when you need something."He was a little surprised when she sat up straight and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and when she got off his lap he streched his legs out trying to get feeling back into them.

The side door opened and Murdock was standing there looking at him and Joanna.He said, "B.A. took over watching for a while and I checked on Face.He is starting to get a little better but we need to get to a place where we can put him in a bed and get more medical supplies, Colonel."

Hannibal nodded at him and got out of the van. He leaned against the side of it and lit a cigar.He told Murdock, "All right, Captain.We'll go back to Las Angeles and try to find a spot there to take care of Face.I'm sure Face'll be fine. Go tell B.A. what we're going to do, Captain."Murdock ran off to get B.A. and tell him Hannibal's plan.

Hannibal checked on Face in the back and got ready to leave.He decided to stay in the same clothes he had on and change when they got back to LA.After an hour they took off back toward LA and decided to stop off on the way and get something to eat.Face was awake and he ate a little.Joanna sat in the seat where Face would normally sit next to Murdock.

Part 7 - Joanna Attaches To Hannibal

They got back in LA and found a place they could stay for a while.It had three rooms and they were going to divide them up with Face and Murdock in the double bed, B.A. and Hannibal in the other double bed and Joanna in the full bed in the last room.Joanna Clung to Hannibal and started to cry whispering, "Please don't make me stay in a room by myself." because she didn't want to be in a room by herself so B.A. took the full bed and Hannibal let Joanna sleep with him in the double.They got moved in and helped Face to the room he was sharing with Murdock. 

Hannibal changed into his maroon pajamas and put on his light blue robe while Joanna changed into a pink nightgown with a bunny on the front of it that Hannibal had gotten her for Christmas.She got under the covers and asked, "Could you tuck me in, Hannibal?"Hannibal sat by her on her side of the bed and tucked her in.He told her, "I'm just going to check on Face and then I'll be back."She nodded and he leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead.He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he stood up.

When he came back in the room about a half an hour later she was asleep and curled up in a little ball.He took off his robe and hung it over a chair near the bed.He got under the covers and started to fall asleep when he felt Joanna curl up in the curve of his arm.He pulled her closer and she put her head on his chest.She put her hand on his belly right below the ribcage and clutched at his pajama top.He started to gently rub his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.After she calmed down she started to play with the button on Hannibal's pajama top where her hand was.He quietly asked,"That run in with those men trying to kidnap you terrfied you didn't it?"She nodded and he told her, "You're safe now, Joanna.I promise no matter what happens I'll find a way to keep you from getting kidnapped or hurt.But if I can't keep that from happening, I will get you back from whoever takes you and will help you in any way I can even if it means I'll go back to prison or get killed doing it."

She sat up and kissed his cheek.She met his eyes with hers and replied, "I know I'm safe but I'm still a little jumpy." She was quiet for a little while and then she asked, "Did you know you have such bright sky blue eyes that light up and sparkle when you go "on the Jazz" or when you're happy?"He smiled at her and 

she saw that sparkle of happiness in his eyes again.She was glad he was happy and put her head back down on his chest.She was very perceptive for her age.She felt him put his arm around her shoulders and gently ruffle her hair with his hand.As she started to fall asleep she whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

Hannibal lightly kissed her forehead and replied, "I love you too, Joanna." Hannibal drifted off to sleep a few minutes later with his arm protectively around Joanna. 

They stayed there for a couple of months until Face was well enough to go on the run again.They were starting to get used to living in one place for a change but they knew they had to leave soon before Decker tracked them down.They left early the next morning and found another place to stay for a while.

Part 8 - Another Case and Hannibal is Hurt

They got another case and just as they were finishing it, one of the bad guys snuck up behind Hannibal, shot him in the side and knocked him out cold with the butt of his gun. Joanna screamed as she saw the man shot her father.He then grabbed Joanna away from where she had fallen to the ground to help her father.He held the gun to her head and told the team that if they moved a musclenearer to him she would die.He started moving back with a strong grip on Joanna. 

Murdock slowly went to check on Hannibal.His silver hair was matted against his head with blood.Hannibal had been hit pretty hard and was bleeding from where the gun had connected with his head.Murdock noticed he was also bleeding pretty bad from the wound in his side.Murdock smacked Hannibal's face from side to side screaming, "Hannibal, wake up! Please wake up!"Murdock didn't know what he would do if he lost Hannibal because Hannibal was like a father to him and one of the few people who can bring him back to reality after he looses it.Face and Hannibal were the only anchors to reality Murdock had.He started to panic and started to shake Hannibal until he started to groan.

Murdock knew that if they lost Hannibal he would really go insane, Joanna would probably join him and have a breakdown and go into depression because her father was all she had left of her family.She did have the Team but it wasn't the same as having your real family.She had unfortunately watched her mother die and 

Murdock didn't know if she could handle watching her father, whom she had grown to love very deeply, die like her mother did.

Murdock helped Hannibal sit up and helped him stay up.Hannibal was leaning his backagainst Murdock's chest as Murdock kneeled on the ground supporting him.

Joanna kicked the guy in the the leg and ran to her father.She fell to her knees beside him and gently touched the blood spot on her father's side.When he gasped she pulled her hand away to keep from hurting him anymore.She gently put her hand on his cheek and had him turn his head to face her.She carefully put her hand on the spot where the silver hair was covered with blood.She wasn't bothered by the sight of blood but she did know it meant pain and the person who was bleeding was hurt.She looked in the man's direction and saw that B.A. had taken care of him already.

B.A came over and helpedHannibal up and helped him in the van.B.A sat him in the seat away from the door in the back while Face got in Hannibal's usual front seat and Murdock and Joanna got in the back with Hannibal.Hannibal was leaning against the side of the van with Murdock in the seat next to him trying to help him open his shirt so Murdock could look at the wound in Hannibal's side.Joanna was kneeling on the floor beside Hannibal with a hankerchief trying to clean of some of the blood where his silver hair was matted on his head.

They got to a hotel in a very small town where they wouldn't be found by Decker for a while.B.A. helped Hannibal in the hotel room and had him lay down on the bed.Murdock had gotten Hannibal's jacket off in the van and unbuttoned his shirt.Joanna got something to put water in and got a couple of washclothes.Murdock was wiping as much of the blood as he could off the wound in Hannibal's side while Joanna washed the blood out of his hair and cleaned the wound on his head as best as she could.Hannibal started to get warm and Joanna said, "Murdock, Hannibal's getting kind of warm."

Murdock came over and put his hand to Hannibal's head.He said, "He's getting a fever.I checked and saw the bullet went right through his side because the guy was aiming at Hannibal's back but missed when Hannibal moved slightly to the side when I yelled to him.We need to get alchohol or something to clean the 

wound out with.He's also unconscious and I think he may have a concussion."He went over to Face and B.A. and told them what needed to be done.They went looking for something to clean out Hannibal's wound with, bandages, and a few other neccessary medical supplies.Murdock went back to trying to clean the wound out as best as he could.

Hannibal became feverish and Joanna stayed next to him trying to cool him down some with a cold washcloth while Murdock changed the water for her. She also caressed his cheek to try and sooth him and tried to keep him calm.When he was lucid he told Murdock to get the others and get away why they still could before Decker found them.Murdock told him, "We're not gonna leave you here to die, Hannibal!You're like a father to us and you would never leave one of us to die alone.We all get back home together or we don't go home at all!"When Hannibal was feverish Joanna had to hold his hand because he paniced if she didn't.

Part 9 - Hannibal Recovers and the First Nightmare

A week later Hannibal came out of the fever and was as chipper as ever.Joanna stayed by his side until she was certain Hannibal would be all right.While Hannibal rested or sat reading the paper or a book, Joanna was watching him closely.One time when he was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board he saw her come in the room.He put down the book he was reading and motioned for her to come over to him and hop up on the bed by him.She did and her held out his hand out to her until she took it.He brought her closer and wrapped his other arm around her.She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest.

After a while Hannibal looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep.He just smiled and let her sleep for a while.He soon fell asleep in that position with his chin resting on her head.He woke up when she started to move around and he realized she was having a bad dream.He gently shook her while he called her name and after a little while she woke up.She was clutching at his pajama top.He hugged her tightly to him and murmured to her and told her, "It's all right, Joanna.You're with me and everything is going to be fine."

She replied, "I had this very bad dream that you had died and none of the team would keep me and take care of me. You had died on one of the missions and 

the team told me to disappear and never come back. I realize they wouldn't do that normally but it scared me terribly to think the team could reject me like that. I'm scared that under their friendly outside they still don't like me. I hope they have accepted me and care about me but I'm not sure. I don't want to loose the family I've made with all of you."

Hannibal held her close and quietly replied, "You won't loose me that easily, kid. I didn't live to be this old with learning a few things along the way. I may be old but I'm still capable of taking care of myself for the most part."

Joanna pulled back from his chest and replied, "I didn't say you were old, Hannibal. I love you tomuch to loose you now that you have accepted me. I'm just worried about you getting yourself killed because of your love of the "Jazz" and how daring you get when you are on the "Jazz." She fell silent and put her head back on his chest and listened to his heart beating. She started to silently cry and pray that she wouldn't loose him the way she lost her mother. 

When Hannibal noticed she was crying he hugged her and held her until she calmed down. After she had calmed down he said, "I'll be careful, alright? I'll try to remember to not be so "daring" when I'm on the "Jazz," if that will help you feel better. But you do know that I thrive on the "Jazz" and can't live without it because it's the way I am, Joanna. Now let's get back to sleep because we have to leave in the morning." He moved down and put his head on the pillow and felt Joanna moving around. She crawled on top of his stomach and put her head down on his chest with her hands there as a pillow. He asked her, "Are you comfortable laying on my stomach?" When she nodded and looked at him with her blue eyes he just decide to let her stay there. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. He whispered, "Goodnight, Joanna." He the put his hand on hers and she put on of hers on his. Joanna fell a sleep and soon after Hannibal joined her.

Part 10 - Learning to be a Father

Hannibal woke up the next morning with Joanna still on his stomach. She was awake watching him sleep. When he opened his eyes she smiled at him and told him, "Good morning, Hannibal." He just smiled at her and replied, "Good morning to you." She moved up closer on his chest and put one of her little hands on the side of his head and ran her fingers apsentmindedly through his hair. He put his hand on 

top of hers on the side of his head and asked, "What's the matter, Joanna? You troubled about something. Are still worried about your old father getting killed? Or is something else on your mind?" 

She got off of his stomach and and sat on the edge of the bed. Hannibal sat up and sat back against the head board of the bed. He gently touched her hand and she looked at him. He held out his arms and told her, "Come'ere, Joanna." She put her head on his chest and clutched at his pajama top. He held her for a while and then he knew they had to get ready to go. He told her, "I think we should get ready to go because he team will probably be coming to get us soon." She nodded and went to get dressed. After she was dressed she aked, "Hannibal could you help me put my hair in a ponytail?" Hannibal looked at her while he was buttoning the buttons on his ivory colored shirt and replied, "I could try. I don't really know how to do a little girl's hair but I'm willing to try." She told him how to brush her hair up into a ponytail and he actually liked being able to help her with her hair. 

After they were dressed they left their room hand in hand. She was wearing a black skirt to a little below her knees, an off-white shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes. She also had her waist length hair in a ponytail with a black cotton ribbon tie around the rubber band holding her hair up on her head. She stood and waited quietly beside her father while he found out what they were doing. When Hannibal knew they were leaving he had her get in the van and sit in the seat where she normally sat between HM and Face. She grabbed his wrist before hopping in the van and ask, "Hannibal, Could you um...sit in the back with me for a change? Please?" Hannibal was a little suprised at first but told her, "Sure. I guess I could sit in the back with you. I'll be back in a few minutes." He then went to round up the rest of the team. 

They all piled into the van and took off down the road. BA drove, Face sat in Hannibals usaul seat beside BA, and Hannibal, Murdock and Joanna sat in the back seat. Hannibal was sitting on the side behind BA and Joanna was sitting right next to him. After a few hours Joanna noticed that Hannibal had fallen asleep. She leaned against his side and put her head on his chest. She fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. 

Murdock looked over at Hannibal and saw both him and Joanna were asleep. Hannibal was leaning against the side of the van and Joanna was leaning against his 

side. Her head was on his chest and his chin was on the top of her head. He had also unconsciously and protectively put his arms around her. Murdock had noticed the happiness Joanna had brought into the middle aged colonel's life and he was happy for Hannibal. Until she joined them the only family Hannibal had was the team although they would always be a family they now had a new member. The whole team had fallen in love for Joanna and had gotten very attached to her. She had also had the same thing happen to her and had told them that no matter what happened she would do whatever was neccessary to stay with them. Hannibal in return had made the same promise and the whole team had promised to protect her as best as they could.

Hannibal was the first to wake up and when he realized Joanna was asleep he remained still so he didn't disturb her.He looked over at Murdock and smiled.Murdock smiled at him in return.After a while Joanna woke up and looked up at Hannibal.He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She sat up slightly and kissed his cheek. She still leaned with her head on his chest while Hanibal talked to the team and looked at a road map.Hannibal was looking at a road map, had Joanna leaning against his side, had his arm around her, and was smoking a cigar while he was talking to the team and telling them his plan. 

Part 11 - Joanna's 6th Birthday

On her 6th birthday the team gave her a small party and Hannibal gave her a gold locket and chain with places for 4 pictures in it. Murdock and him had gotten good pictures of each team member and put one in each spot in the locket. The locket had a beatiful design of roses on the front of it and an engraving on the back of it that said: 

I love you very much and may your plans always come together!

Hannibal 

She knew Hannibal had picked what to have engraved in the locket because he was always the optimist of any situation and it was his type of sense of humor that would get him to do a pun on his own favorite phrase. Murdock had gotten her a stuffed little rabbit that she named Hannah Murdock after both her father and Murdock. Face had gotten her a nice dress skirt, blouse, sweater jacket and a pair of dress shoes for when they went to dinner at a more classy restraunt than they 

normally went to, although he had a hard time trying to figure out what her size was. B.A got her a blanket that had rabbits on it for when she was cold in the van. The team had learned a while ago that she liked rabbits. 

Hannibal and Murdock had made cookies and cupcakes for Joanna's birthday. Hannibal realized she had a sweet tooth and really liked his cookies. He remembered she had asked him to give her a nickname and started to chuckle. She looked at him with this funny look on her face and cocked her head to the side. He knelt down and held out his arms to herand she ran into his arms. He hugged her and picked her up. He set her down on the table and asked, "You remember when you asked me to give you a nickname, Joanna?" She nodded and he continued, "Well I noticed how much you liked my cookies so I thought I'd nickname you Cookie because you remind me of somthing to hard to resist." She threw her arms around his neck and replied, "Kind of like the Jazz? I don't mind being called Cookie by you, daddy." 

Murdock gave Joanna the nickname of Cupcake by accident. He told her, "Com'ere cupcake," when she was frightened and the name stuck because she felt special when he called her that just like when Hannibal called her Cookie.

They kept moving around from place to place over the next year until they were caught by Stockwell. Decker didn't even know about Joanna and the team thought it was better that way. Joanna watched in horror as her father was taken away from her to be thrown in the stockade along with Face and B.A.

THE END OF FIRST PART

NEXT PART: 

THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE A-TEAM 2: THE STOCKWELL YEARS


	2. The Newest Member of the A-Team 2: The S...

The Newest Member of The A-Team 2: The Stackwell Years Parts 1-7

The Newest Member of the A-Team 2: The Stockwell Years Parts 1-7

By: Lani 

Part 1 - The Trial

When they were on trial Murdock was taking care of Joanna the best he could. Joanna wasn't very fond of Frankie and because she couldn't cling to her father she clung to Murdock. She was 7 years old now and about to loose everyone she loved except Murdock but she was even worried about him. She didn't want to loose any of them and it was all she could do to not break down crying as she watched the trial. She could tell her father was a proud man even while he sat there on trial for murder. After BA flipped out over basically being called a liar and they all got guns they were brought to court with handcuffs on their wrists and ankles. She would always make sure they knew she was there to support them and help them if she could. 

The trial dragged on and everyone whom could possible take the stand took it - Decker, Hannibal, Murdock, tons of people she didn't know. When Decker saw her sitting by Murdock he got this confused look on his face. She didn't care about his opinion and would be damned if she would leave this court. She didn't understand why her father pled guilty so close to winning the trial. The attorney was the one that told her what happened. Her father's attorney called her to the stand and from the murderous glare Hannibal gave the attorney it was against his permission.   
  


Her father's lawyer asked, "What is your name?" She calmly replied, "Joanna Murdock Smith." "How old are you?" "I'm 7 going on 8 years old." "How did you get involved with the A-Team?" "When I was 4 my mother and I were constantly trying to avoid being murdered. My mother found the A-Team and asked them for help. My mother had been involved with one of them 5 years before that and knew who he was by heart. He agreed to help us and was informed I was his daughter. You can do tests if ya like because I am his daughter. My mother was killed before my father could get to her and he became the only parent I had left. He took me and legally changed my name. I have been part of the A-Team ever since." "Which one of the A-Team is your father?" "John "Hannibal" Smith is my father and I love him very much." "Did you know he was your father before your mother asked him for help?" "Yes, I have known since I was 3. My mother showed me a picture of the two of them and he had written something on the back of it. I couldn't read at the time but I do have the picture here." "If the accused doesn't mind I would like you to read the message." She looked over at her father and he nodded at her. She read, "To my beloved Leslie, May all your life be as lovely as you are. Love, Hannibal." "How do you perceive your father and his friends?" "They are very loving, kind and giving. They would give their lives for each other or me. They love to beat up and get rid of sleaze balls that try to muscle in on honest people who are trying to make an honest living. They are brave and a close nit family to me. They could never kill anyone. I admit they do tend to cause some damage but no ever really gets hurt. Even when Hannibal goes on the Jazz he's harmless to the people he's fighting but he can tend to be a danger to himself. They are trustworthy for the most part when they can be and not have to worry about this happening. All they ever wanted was a chance at a real life without any pain, worries or being treated like this by their own people and government that they loyally served for 10-20 years depending on the team member." 

The attorney stepped down and let the other attorney ask her questions. "You are Lt. Colonel Smith's daughter, correct?" "Yes." "Do you love him?""Yes. I love him with all my heart." "You do what he tells you to, correct?" "Most of the time I do." "Even lie?" "NO. My father has never made me lie. I have helped with a couple scams but I never lie. The closest I got was saying HM was my father. In a way that's true. He is my father when Hannibal isn't there or doesn't have time to be with me. My father hates liars and hates it when he has to have any of us scam something but he has to think about the team first and the guilt later." "The records show that Lt. Colonel Smith was insubordinate meaning he didn't like to listen to orders. He would get an order to do something one way and do it another. He would do things he wasn't ordered to do and claim he was told to like robbing the Bank of Hanoi. How can they possibly be trusted??!!" "You don't know them. I know them personally. I've lived with them for almost 4 years now and can read each of them like an open book. I can tell if they are lying or not because they use to lie to me when they were hurt. They did it trying to keep me from worrying about them but I learned how to read their expressions, the tone of their voices and most importantly their eyes. I can read my father the best out of all of them because all of my time is spent along side of him."

Hannibal had been watching Joanna through all of this and could tell she had learned to hide her emotions pretty well and keep calm when being interrogated. He still wished she didn't have to be drug into this mess with them but there wasn't anything he could do about it from where he was sitting. He was called back to the stand after Joanna had testified and questioned about them. "Is Joanna your daughter, Colonel Smith?" "Yes." "Is your connection to her the same as she told the court?" "Yes." "How well does she know you?" "She knows me very well. She can tell when I'm mad, upset or depressed even when I can fool my men I can't fool, her. She has learned to read her old man very well. She is a very perceptive child and very mature for her young age. I can mask my emotion very well from anyone but her. She reads me like an open book and has a gift to be able to read my eyes. My men can do that to but it took years of learning to read each other in other ways to tell what we are thinking. She could read me like an open book the 2nd year we were together." "Did she come with you of her own free will?" Yes. In fact she would be like a caged animal and collapse in my arms crying hysterically if I even tried to leave her behind. If I took her with us she would be a little scared but she wouldn't go hysterical because she was lose to me and knew what was going on instead of worrying about me and my men." "Do you love her like she loves you?" "Yes." "Would you give your life for her?" "Yes." "Would she lie for you?" "I don't know. I have taught her not to lie at all. To me she has never personally lied to me as far as I know. She knows how much I hate people who lie. Well, with the exception of Lt. Peck. But I don't even tolerate it very well when he lies to me. I've broken him of that habit except in certain situations like him being in pain and he doesn't tell me. Other than that he is fairly well honest." "Does she do everything you tell her to?" "Most of the time and if it's something I normally would ask her to do I give her the choice to be able to turn me down. She has a few times and I understand why she did. I never made her do anything she didn't want to do." After that he was taken off the stand again Murdock and Frankie brought in that Vietnamese traitor and unfortunately hung them even further. When he heard the sentence read he heard Joanna repeating, "OH NO OH NO!" over and over again. 

When Joanna heard the sentence of death by firing squad read she thought she was going to loose it. She held tightly to Murdock and repeated, "OH NO!" over and over again until she could say it anymore because of how hard she was sobbing. Murdock was rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to calm her. She didn't want to loose her father. He was the only blood relative she had left. Murdock took her to a hotel with him and put her to bed. Her feelings were totally numb and she wouldn't let go of Murdock's hand. She felt him curl up behind her and hold her to him like her father did after he was ready for bed. She curled as close him as she could and he held her tightly to him. She felt comforted being in Murdock's embrace and hoped they could find a way to get the team out of this mess. She soon drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

*****************************************************

Part 2 - The Firing Squad

Hannibal was lying on his bed trying to come up with a plan when he started to think about Joanna and how this would affect her. They knew that they could be caught and thrown back in prison but they never thought they would be sentenced to death. He never planned on being killed by his own government but he had thought it might happen that he would be killed on a mission so he had put in his will that Murdock would get sole custody of Joanna once he was released from the VA. Until then Maggie had agreed to take her in as her secondary guardian. Joanna could visit Murdock at the VA and spend time with him. He knew him being put in front of a firing squad would really affect her. He didn't want anything to happen to her and had tried the hardest he could since she was given to him by her mother to protect her and stay with her. He had tried the hardest he could not to cause her any pain and now he was going to because he got caught by Stockwell and put on trial for murder. He silently cursed himself for not seeing what Stockwell was planning and causing Joanna pain like this. 

Hannibal started to quietly sob and wish he could change what was going to happen. He didn't think they would be getting out of there any time soon. He curled into a fetal position and sobbed until he couldn't sob anymore. He heard Face asked, "Hannibal? You OK?" He replied, "I'll be fine, Face. I was just thinkin about Cookie and sorry I am about getting us all into this mess." Face replied, "Hannibal, It's not your fault that were got double crossed by Stockwell. How the hell were you supposed to know? I'm sure if we don't get out of this Murdock'll take care of Joanna. She'll be all right when she gets over loosing us." He remained silently curled in a fetal position and crying. He got visits from Stockwell that he didn't want or need. When Stockwell told them about being able to give them pardons after they did some missions and the catch was they had to get away first they wanted pardons but had no idea how the hell to get out of there. Murdock came in dressed as a priest and was caught and taken away. 

After a while Hannibal heard a commotion outside their door. He heard a voice say, "The child has a right to say goodbye to her father! He may be convicted of murder but he is still her father! What possible harm can a little 7-year-old girl do? All she wants is to see her father one last time. You wouldn't deny a child the right to say goodbye to her father would you?" "But father I..." Then he heard Joanna crying, "I wannna see my daddy!!! I wanna at least be able to say goodbye!! PLEASE LET ME SEE MY DADDY??!!" Then he heard a sigh and the door opened. He looked directly in the tear filled eyes of his lovely daughter. As soon as she was let in she ran to him yelling, "DAAADDYY!!" He sat on the bed and put his arms around her by pulling her in toward his chest while he put his handcuffed hands over her head. She was sobbing while he gently rocked her back and forth with a hand on her head. She said, "I don wanna l-loose you, d-da-addy. I don w-want yaa taa diiee." He soothingly replied, "I know, Cookie, I know. I wish this hadn't happened, honey. I really wish it hadn't. But there isn't anything we can do about it now. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, Cookie, I love you with all my heart and you will always be my little girl." 

Hannibal started to sing to her, "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray! You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" She calmed some and whispered, "I love you with all my heart too, daddy." He looked up and for the first time realized the priest was Frankie. He said, "Thank you for helping me to be able to see my Cookie one last time, Father." to keep the cover going. After Frankie told them about the packets, drug and everything he left and took Joanna with him. Before they left Hannibal hugged her tightly and said, "You haveta try to be strong for Murdock. He may need you to be. Thata girl, Cookie. Remember I'll always love you." He gently took her by the shoulders and squeezed. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. He then sent her to Frankie and they left to go to the boat. 

Joanna went to the boat ahead of Frankie so he could make the bullet switch. She was sitting being held by Murdock. He was comforting her while they waited for Frankie. She whispered in his ear, "I hope this works or I'll loose everyone I love except you. You'll be all I have left, HM. I just hope I don't loose you too." After Frankie came back they started off back to land. Soon after they left the island she heard the execution shots ring through the air and screamed and curled into Murdock's chest clutching the priest's robe he wore. She prayed to God that their plan had worked. They would have to find out when they could.

*******************************************************

Part 3 - Stockwell

Joanna stayed with Frankie and Murdock and watched as the bodies of her father and other uncles were brought where they were in body bags. She started to cry and the doctor checked each of them and said they were waking up. When Hannibal woke up she ran to him yelling, "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" He knelt on the ground and she ran into his arms. She kissed him all over his face- his cheeks, temples, forehead, and lips. He kissed her back and hugged her tightly to him. When she pulled back she saw he was crying too. She gently wiped his tears off his cheeks with her small fingers. He whispered, "I was afraid I'd never see you again, Cookie. God am I glad I was wrong." When Stockwell got their attention he stood up. He picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his shoulder while Stockwell talked. He tried to tell Hannibal she couldn't come with them and her father angrily replied, "We'll do the jobs for you and we'll live where you want us to but I will **_NOT_** be separated from my daughter again unless it is absolutely necessary. She doesn't cause trouble or take up much space. You don't even need to give us a bed for her. She's slept with me since she was 4 and will sleep with me until she either doesn't want to or has to get her own bed. Until then you don't need to worry about it. You try and take Joanna away from me and you'll know what HELL is, General. She goes wherever I go." Finally Stockwell gave in and said she could go with them. 

That night the team moved to Virginia and Hannibal was glad he didn't have to leave Joanna behind because if he had to he would much rather stay with her and deal with the MPs again. He noticed Stockwell didn't have all that great of security and the team could get out of their if they wanted to. He groaned as Stockwell decided to have a little POW WOW with them. He sat on the couch and Joanna curled up beside him while he lit a cigar. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled up at him and he turned his attention to Stockwell. After a few minutes one of the ABELs came in with Murdock at gunpoint. Everyone hugged him and then Joanna ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist yelling, "HM! I'm so glad to see you!" The pilot picked her up and hugged her. He listened as the pilot told them he was sane and free of the VA. The pilot had gotten a job and a place to stay. He smiled and hugged Murdock. The pilot introduced them to some of his dogs he had caught for the pound. 

After Murdock went back to his apartment they all went to bed. He heard Joanna ask him a question as he was falling asleep. He opened his eyes and asked, "Huh?" She quietly said, "I just wanted to know if you would hold me, daddy?" He rolled on to his side and replied, "Of course, Cookie. Com'ere." She scooted back until her back was against his belly and her head was on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tightly. He felt her take hold of his hand and say, "Thank you, daddy." He kissed the back of her head and replied, "You're welcome, honey." As she drifted off to sleep she said, "I love you, Hannibal." He whispered, "I love you too, honey." She soon fell asleep and he joined her in peaceful slumber. 

******************************************************

Part 4 - The First Mission

Stockwell sent them after a hijacked plane. It was hijacked by a group of Iraqi terrorists who wanted a million dollars. On that plane was a very important agent of Stockwell's named Henry Sanders or ABEL 30. Hannibal devised a plan to get on the plane by doing basically a Beller Air routine. He would get Joanna and Frankie on the plane with BA to go in through the underbelly, Murdock would get in as a copilot, while Face and him snuck on while they weren't looking. It worked pretty well and Joanna took out the ones that came to the back with the help of Frankie and BA. She would grab then and pull them down while BA knocked them out and tied them up. She took a handgun with a hair trigger so that she could shot it if she needed to and started towards where the passengers were. She counted how many terrorists there were left and snuck back and informed BA. She crawled up through a duct in the plane and tapped out what they were going to do to her father with Morse code. He answered and the plan went into motion. She created a diversion so they could all take out the terrorists. She used her catlike ability to evade the terrorist and then smashed him in the head with a wrench when he wasn't watching. Everyone took their terrorists out but they wound up with an unwanted problem. Hannibal got shot in the arm and Murdock was hit against the wall so hard he got a concussion. Murdock was having a hard time because he was dizzy and Hannibal couldn't fly with a bullet in his arm. Some how Murdock managed to land the plane and they took both him and Hannibal to the hospital to be treated. After Hannibal was treated he started to chew Joanna's ass out for pulling the crazy stunt she did for a diversion. He told her, " I let to come on these missions to tag along and help us if we need you but Not I repeat Not to pull a crazy stunt like that!! You could have damn well gotten yourself killed, Joanna!! That was one of the stupidest stunts you have ever pulled!! You know better than to do that!! I don't ever want you to pull a crazy stunt like that again!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???!!!" 

Joanna broke down sobbing and ran into the bedroom she shared with her father. She curled up in a ball on the bed and sobbed. She heard Murdock yelling, "Dammitt, Hannibal!! Why did you have to be so damn hard on her??!! She's only 7 years old and has very sensitive feelings when comes to you!! She has spent damn near the last 4 years trying to please and make you want her as your daughter!! She also has trying as hard as she could to make you proud to be her damn father!! You're her hero and idol for God sakes, Hannibal!! I understand you being angry with her but did you have to do that???!! You know damn well you could have told her calmly and firmly not to do it again and she would have listened to you!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HER!! SHE LOVES YOU AND DAMN NEAR WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON!! WHAT DO YOU DO??!! YOU BLOW UP IN HER FACE AND TAKE OUT THE FACT THAT YOUR DAMN PLAN DIDN'T WORK ON HER JUST BECAUSE SHE PISSED YOU OFF BY DOING WHAT SHE DID AS A DIVERSION!! IF YOUR GONNA BLAME SOME ONE BLAME ME!! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD HER SHE COULD DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!! SHE IS NOT THE ENEMY, HANNIBAL!!" She heard the front door slam and cringed. She hoped that they all calmed down before something else happened. She felt a hand on her should and heard Murdock say, "How ya feelin, cupcake? I'm sorry about what happened out there. I should have known Hannibal would pop a cork over your diversion. I just didn't think of it at the time. When you got me when I went to the bathroom and asked I didn't think that much of it. I really am sorry because now I've gotten you in deep trouble. I hope you'll forgive me but I will understand if you don't." She said, "I don't blame you, HM. How were you suppose to know that daddy would flip his lid over that. All I did was act like I was chasing Billy up and down the isle. It did work better than his plan did that's for sure. I just hope he calms down. I don't want to be here tonight if he's still angry with me. I'd much rather be with you when he's in that type of mood." He squeezed her shoulder and replied, "I'm sure he'll cool off by time he gets back. I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'll stay to make sure he's calm and rational again when he gets back and if he isn't I'll take you with me and drop you off here when I go to work. How's that?" She nodded telling him that would be fine and they went out to watch cartoons together in the living room.

When Joanna heard Hannibal's car pull up outside she ran back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed pretending she was asleep. When she felt a hand on he should she was worried. She heard her father calmly and sadly say, "I'm sorry, Cookie. I just lost my temper at you and I apologize for it. I was upset because my plan didn't work even close to right at all and took it out on you. I just snapped when I saw the stunt you pulled. I just was angry because I was afraid I'd loose you. I should have just told you how I felt and calmly told you not to do anything like that again but I was too upset to be rational. I know you listen when I tell or ask you not to do something but I think my feeling of stupidity and fear of loosing you just snapped my nerves. I hope you won't hate for this but I'll try to live with it if you do." She grabbed his hand as he went to stand up and said, "I'm sorry too, daddy. I didn't think that they would hurt me because I wasn't a threat to them by running up and down the isles chasing after and imaginary pet. I figure they would think I was just some 7 year old kid with an over active imagination. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I will admit I was hurt when you yelled at me like that because until tonight in almost 4 years you have never raised your voice or yelled at me because I listen to you. That's why it hurt so much when you did. I'll learn to live with it but I still was hurt by it." 

Hannibal had gone out for a while to calm down and realized he had probably really hurt Joanna's feelings by yelling at her like he did. He was very upset by what she had done and his plan not working that he just blew his lid and took it out on her. As he calmed down he felt even guiltier because all he had to do was talk to her and she would listen to him. He knew he had to apologize for what he did and went home. When he got back he went to the bedroom he shared with Joanna and found curled up in a fetal ball. He walked over and gently sat on the bed. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and apologized to her. He felt horrible about yelling at her like he did but there wasn't anything he could do about it. When she forgave him he sat back against the headboard and gently pulled her into his arms. He gently rocked Joanna back and forth while she cried. After she cried he scooted down on the bed to lie on his back. He felt Joanna curl into the curve of his side and put her hand on his belly. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. After a few minutes he felt her move and opened his eyes. She was looking down at him and smiling. She lightly kissed him on the lips and told him, "I love you, Hannibal." He caressed her cheek with a finger and replied, "I love you too, Cookie."

After a few minutes Hannibal felt her settle down again with her little hand in the V of his shirt. He let her do that because she felt safer when she was touching his skin instead of just his shirt. He smiled as he felt her breathing slow into sleep. He soon joined in sleep because of all of the stress he had dealt with during the day had finally took it's toll on him. 

********************************************************

Part 5 - An Unwanted Visitor

A sinking feeling waked Hannibal up and when he opened his eyes he saw a gun pointed at his head. Joanna was clutching at his shirt and shaking. The man holding the gun told him to get up and take the kid with him into the living room. Joanna had her hands clutching his shirt right above his belt and was staying as close to him as she could. Joanna was a brave girl but he could tell she hadn't expected anything like this to happen in her own home. When they got in the living room he held her closely to him and looked around. He saw Face, Frankie and BA were all sitting on the couch at gunpoint while he was told to sit in the chair. When Joanna hopped into his lap and clutched at his shirt one of the goons went to pull her away from him when he heard a voice tell the goon, "Leave her. What harm can a child do? Besides I know this one has to be her guardian if not her old man. Out of all of them I never would have thought this one would be a father. I always thought he was too old. He's gotta be damn near 60 and he's also gotten kind fat since we last ran into each other. Remember me, Smith?" He looked at him and responded sarcastically, "If it isn't crazy old Dougie Kyle. What rock did you crawl out from under this morning or did you have to dig your way out of the dirt?" He got a hard slap to the face that gave him a split lip. He just smiled and said, "I guess you did dig out of the dirt. Otherwise you wouldn't be so short tempered. You know that doesn't mix very well with being psychotic. I guess your old buddies couldn't handle you psychotic temper. Oh well that's the breaks." He got hit in the head with butt of a 9mm for that wise assed sentence. He was feeling dizzy but he wasn't about to give up that easily. He felt a hand on his temple and looked down to see Joanna's concerned blue eyes looking at him. He saw her palm had blood on it and knew why she was worried. He used his eyes to tell her he was all right. She remained quiet but he could tell she was trying to warn him to watch his step and be careful not to push Kyle too far. He was starting to wonder where all the ABELs were that were supposed to watch them. He could really use their help at the moment. 

While Kyle and his men weren't watching the team BA broke his ropes while Joanna had wandered over to Murdock without anyone noticing and cut the pilot's ropes with a knife she had gotten out of Murdock's flight jacket pocket. Then she cut Face's ropes. While BA, Face and Murdock were fighting off Kyle's buddies Joanna cut her father loose. After about 15 minutes or so Kyle's gang is tied up and the ABELs show up. Hannibal sarcastically said, "Gee it's nice to know we're able to get help when we need it. You could have showed up a little earlier though guys." 

After all of Kyle's men were taken care of Hannibal sat down on a stool in the kitchen to take care of the cut on his head. He saw Joanna get up on a stool and she started to take care of his cut. She washed it off and tried not to hurt him very much in the process, put some alcohol on it to clean it out well, and bandaged it for him. He asked, "Are you all right, Cookie?" She answered, "Yeah, I guess so. You really took a chance being as arrogant as you were. If I had lost you over something stupid like that I don't know what I would have done. I probably wouldn't care what happened to me any more. You're all I have, Hannibal. I know I have the team too but you _are_ my father and they are not. I don't want to loose you until I have no choice but to accept it because of old age. I can understand if you get killed on a mission because you or the team couldn't help it or a freak accident happens but not through you mouthing off. You should know from experience all that does is get you deeper in trouble. Sometimes I think you're askin to get killed." He hugged her and replied, "I'm sorry, Cookie. Sometimes I just can't help it. That's part of who I am. It's what happens when I'm on the Jazz. I get daring and don't fear anything. It just comes naturally for me. I'd rather die on the Jazz than scared. I accepted dying a long time ago even though I still don't like the idea that much." She had started to cry and he held her close to him while she cried on his shoulder. After she stopped crying she got off the stool and went into the parlor. He followed her and found her sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and she curled up against him. She put her head on his shoulder and her hand on the curve between his belly and his ribs. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. They fell asleep together in that position for about an hour. 

**************************************************

Part 6 - Disaster

About a month later Stockwell asked Hannibal to go on a mission to China without the team. He had agreed and went on the mission but got caught and injured. When the team found out they all flipped and Joanna started to close off everything and everyone. Murdock was the only person who could get through her haze and sometimes he couldn't get through anyway. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. She just sat on the bed rocking back and forth holding a picture she had of Hannibal holding her. Hannibal was sitting in his customary seat in the van with her on his lap. He was wearing his maroon shirt with it open and unbuttoned to the 3rd button down, ivory jacket and brown pants. She was wearing her typical black skirt, sneakers, tennis type jacket and a white shirt and socks. They both were on the Jazz and had that Grin on their faces while Hannibal held her closely to him. He was holding a cigar in one hand while he held her and her hands were over his around her waist. She just wished Stockwell hadn't split them up like that. She was determined to get even with Stockwell if they didn't find her father. That jerk of a General would pay for this. She had hated the general from the beginning and now she wanted him to disappear forever. He had brought nothing but trouble to her family and now she may have lost her father because of this evil man. 

Murdock didn't know what to do for her to try and cheer her up. Hannibal was everything to that little girl and with her father missing and possibly dead he was really worried about her. He had never seen her react to anything like this before and knew until he could get to talk to him there was no way to snap her out of it. It looked like she was having the same type of reaction he used to have all the time when he wanted to block out the pain and pretend what had happened wasn't real. After arguing with Stockwell about the whole team going to find Hannibal he saw Joanna walk into the living room and stop in front of Stockwell. He heard her calmly and coldly say, "If my father is dead, Stockwell you will regret it forever. I will not let you forget how you tore this family apart. You knew we work better together and sending one alone was a stupid idea. You will pay, Hunt Stockwell. I swear it." He saw a flicker of something cross Stockwell's faced and then it was gone. He went over to Joanna and led her to the couch. He let her sit in his lap and cry on his shoulder. He looked at the others as if to ask if they agreed with Joanna and they nodded at him. He said, "That goes for all of us, General." 

The next day everyone took off for China to try and find Hannibal. Joanna stayed with Murdock and would not let him go anywhere without him. She may have lost her father but she'd be damned if she was going to loose her guardian as well. Whenever she noticed Murdock and Face disappearing she would follow them. After a few days they found out what was going on and finally found Hannibal. When she saw them bringing Hannibal to the truck she started to cry. As soon as they had him in the truck she was kissing him all over his face and had her arms around his neck. 

Hannibal was glad when the team found him. He was asking about Joanna even though he was weak from blood loss and dehydration.He really didn't need to ask because as soon as he was in the truck Joanna was all over him and ecstatic. She was kissing his face everyplace she could and wrapping her arms around his neck. He used his good arm to hug her and she cuddled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and quietly told her, "I'm happy to see you too, Cookie. Don't worry about me because I'm fine. I'm just a little weak. I think after this disaster is over if the General tries to split this team up again I'm gonna tell him to shove it. We are a team and only work well as a team." After they finished the job they went back to Virginia. Stockwell gave them some time off and promised he wouldn't try to split the team up again unless there was a very good reason. 

************************************************************

Part 7 – The Pardons

As the years went by the team did a lot of suicidal type of missions. Joanna had quickly learned how to use a pistol and protect herself while she was helping the team on missions. Hannibal and Murdock had taught her well. She would help cover a team member's back on a mission. It also normally her father's back she was helping protect and watch out for because he had this habit of ignoring a lot of things when he goes on the "Jazz" and normally got himself and the others in a lot of trouble. 

The latest mission Hannibal had managed to get them caught and some of them were hurt. Face had a lot of bruises, Murdock had gotten a broken ankle, BA was his normal grouchy self, Frankie had a minor concussion, Joanna had a broken arm, and Hannibal had a broken wrist. All of them wanted to give Stockwell a broken nose for the mission. After they were healed Stockwell came to see them. As the general walked into the room everyone said, "Not again!" They all sat on the couch and listened to what Stockwell had to say. Everyone's jaws dropped when he handed them their pardons. 

When Stockwell left and the team snapped out of it Murdock jumped up and kissed everybody happily congratulating them whether they wanted it or not. Joanna hopped onto her father's lap and gave him a bunch of hugs and kisses. They all sat down together and talked about what they were going to do now that they were free men again. They all agreed on going back to being Soldiers of Fortune for a little while until they found a better job.After they had decided on what they were going to do Hannibal chuckled and said, "I love it when a plan comes together!" Everyone just looked at him with that crazy grin and replied, "He's on the "Jazz" again!" All they could think of was that they were all in for it now because Hannibal on the "Jazz" meant a lot of trouble. They all got packed and left Virginia to go back to LA to start their lives all over again without having to fear being caught and shot by the Military. 

******************************************************


End file.
